SOULMATE MEAN Versi SasukexFemNaru
by Amtrs7227
Summary: Arti sesungguhnya cinta antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto yang ingin Sasuke tahu betapa ia sangat mencintainya SasukexFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

'SOULMATE MEAN'

Judul lain : Arti belahan jiwa

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : Teenager

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : Sasuke U & Naruto U

A/N : OOC, Abal, Gak Jelas, Ancur

GAK SUKA jangan baca!

BLOM BACA jangan suka!

UDAH BACA mungkin suka!

.

.

.

-Nauto POV-

Jika menjadi serius soal cinta berarti kekalahan. Jadi lebih baik kalau sejak awal menghindari hal itu, bila kalian tidak ingin menderita karena cinta sepertiku. Aku adalah siswi SMA Konoha Internasional. Aku adalah gadis biasa yang berambut Kuning panjang dan bermata _Shappire _. Kata teman temanku aku adalah gadis beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan hati pangeran disekolahku tetapi itu semua salah besar. Ya, tiga bulan lalu aku berada didalam cerita cinta yang paling membahagiakan sedunia.

Tapi tetap saja yang namanya cerita itu hanya sebuah benda buatan manusia. Pacarku Sasuke... tiba tiba saja menghilang dari hadapanku. Dia tidak ada di sekolah maupun dirumahnya. Dia pergi tanpa alasan atau apapun. Ia hanya meninggalkan foto kami berdua saat berciuman, difoto tersebut terdapat tulisan "SELAMAT TINGGAL" aku tidak tahu apa maksud tulisan tersebut tetapi esoknya aku dapat kabar bahwa Sasuke pergi jauh hanya untuk menghindariku.

-Normal POV-

.

.

.

.

"NARU-chan" panggil anak perempuan berambut _Pink_ pucat -seperti permen karet- pendek a.k.a Sakura Haruno. Ia berlari dengan dua orang dibelakangnya, yang satu berambut kuning terang dikuncir kuda –Ino Yamanaka, dan yang satu lagi cewek manis berambut indigo panjang –Hinata Hyuga. Karena dipanggil reflex ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dan yg ia temukan adalah ketiga temannya sedang berlari menuju dirinya.

"yo Naru-chan!" kata Ino sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"ha-hai Na-naruto-chan" kata Hinata dengan wajah blusingnya juga nafas tersegal segalnya.

"Hello cat whiskers, how are you?" tanya sahabat Naruto sejak kecil dengan penekanan pada kata cat whiskers dan cengiran lima jarinya.

"hai Ino-chan, Hina-chan, _Pingki gummy_." katanya dengan penekanan pada kata _Pingki gummy_ dan seriangaian yang ditujukan untu Ino. Mereka bertiga pun langsung bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian sahabatnya itu.

"e-eh Saku-chan kita hang out, yuk" kata Ino tergagap karena masih ngeri terhadap seringaian sahabatnya itu.

"iya. Hari ini cowok cowoknya keren banget lh-" kata ino dengan semangat berapi api tetapi belum selesai karena sudah dipotong oleh Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"STOP! Maaf. Aku sudah mundur dari semua itu." Kata Naruto dengan wajah cerianya, walaupun Naruto menunjukkan wajah ceria, ketiga sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa sekarang hati kecil Naruto sedang menangis.

"Ka-kau juga mau mu-mundur jadi mas-master percintaan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah sedih karena melihat sahabatnya yang sedang bersedih.

"Iya, tapi kalau Cuma diskusi aku bantu, kok. Kalau ada apa apa katakana saja. Aku pergi dulu ya. Dagh!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura..." kata Sakura dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"apa mungkin dia masih sedih karena Sasuke menghilang..." kata Ino yang akhirnya angkat bicara karena sedari tadi ia bungkam.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto POV-

Aku benar benar rindu padamu _Teme_. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa semuanya berubah? Kenapa semuanya kejam? Kenapa kamu pergi tanpa member tahuku alasan _Teme _? Kenapa? Apa karena kamu benci padaku? Jijik padaku? Atau karena alasan lain? Aku tidak perduli! Aku sungguh tak perduli! Yang aku ingin tahu hanya apakah kamu benci padaku? Dan kamu tidak membera tahuku apa sebab dan kenapa kamu pergi.

Kalau aku sudah tahu maka aku akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan mencarimu lagi. Mengincarmu lagi. Bahkan aku tidak akan perduli bahwa kau sudah mati ataukah belum. Aku akan melupakan dirimu untuk selama lamanya. Tetapi apa daya semuanya berbeda, semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku mau. Semua sudah ditentukan oleh tuhan bahwa aku tidak sanggup untuk melepaskan, bahkan untuk melupakanmu pun aku tidak sanggup. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa tuhan tidak adil padaku? Kenapa hanya aku yg kau perlakukan begini Kami-Sama?

"_sudahlah, itu Cuma masa lalu! Sekarang ini masa resesi, daripada percintaan lebih baik meningkatkan keterampilan dalam bidang musik."_ Kataku dalam hati.

"ehm...hng...boleh ganggu sebentar?" deheman plus tanya seseorang yang mungkin ditujukan kepadaku. Karena itu aku menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan, dan ternyata benar.

-Normal POV-

.

.

.

.

"ehm...hng...boleh ganggu sebentar?" deheman plus tanya seseorang yg mungkin ditujukan kepada Naruto. Maka dari itu Naruto menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan, dan ternyata benar.

'_eh? Ada apaan si pake nyariin orang segala? Oh iya kalau gak salah dia itu kan anak kelas XII-3 kakak sepupunya Sakura ? Kalau tidak salah namanya itu Gaara no Sabaku? _' batin Naruto bertanya tanya karena kenapa kakak kelas yg dikenal pendiam itu ada dihadapannya.

"iya? Ada apa Err..." kata Naruto, tetapi belum selesai karena sudah dipotong duluan oleh Gaara.

"Gaara, Gaara no Sabaku" katanya sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yg mampu membuat para wanita kelepek kelepek –minus Naruto.

'_udah TAHU! Gak usah kasih tahu lagi kali!_ _' _batin Naruto mencak mencak gak jelas.

"iya, ada apa Gaara senpai?" tanya Naruto yg berniat langsung _to the poin_ saja.

"Jadilah Pacarku" kata Gaara seakan tahu apa yg dimaksud Naruto itu adalah _to the point_ saja. Dan kebetulan sekali bahwa Gaara adalah cowok yang tidak suka bertele tele.

"maafkan aku." Kata Naruto dengan lemah seakan akan nanti suaranya menghilang tetapi walaupun begitu lemahnya suara Naruto, Gaara masih sanggup mendengarnya.

"ada orang... yang kau sukai?" tanya Gaara dengan malu malu.

"... enggak Ada!" kata Naruto dengan tegas.

"kalau gitu, mulai dari teman juga boleh kan? Kalau ada yang nggak kau sukai dariku, katakana saja." Kata Sasori dengan tampang memohon.

"ma-maafkan aku. Sebenarnya ada... orang yg ku sukai" kata Naruto sambil menunduk agar air matanya yang berjatuhan tidak kelihatan, setelah itu ia berlari meninggalkan Gaara.

"yah~ ditolak deh" kata Gaara dengan lemas.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto POV-

Aku juga ingin dia mengatakan kalau ada yang tidak dia sukai dariku. Aku tidak mau dia menghilang tampa bilang apa apa. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Tidak ada orang yang seegois itu! kata kata "suka" dan tawanya yang malu malu. Juga ucapannya yang menyenangkan… semua Cuma bohongan. Padahal seharusnya aku melupakannya…

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku malah semakin mencintainya? Apa salahku padanya Kami-_Sama_ hingga ia menjadi sepert ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA? Kami-Sama kau sungguh kejam! Kau kejam karena membuatkan cobaan untukku yang sangat menyedihkan ini!

-**Keesokan PAGInya**-

"Konichiwa MINNA-san" kataku dengan suara lantang.

"KONICHIWA Naru-chan... ehhh Rambutmu?" Sapa + tanya teman temanku karena heran melihat perubahan pada rambutku.

"Oh, ini... Kupikir aku bisa lebih segar begini." Kataku sambil menunjukkan senyuman termanisku.

"NARU-chan" panggil seorang kakak kelas berambut hitam panjang berkulit putih pucat dan ada garis tanda ketegasan diwajahnya dia adalah ITACHI UCHIHA

'_eh? Itachi nii? _' batinku terheran heran karena Itachi nii memanggilku.

-Normal POV-

.

.

.

.

' _eh? Rambut anak itu?_ ' batin seorang kakak kelas berambut hitam panjang berkulit putih pucat dan ada garis tanda ketegasan diwajahnya dia adalah ITACHI UCHIHA

"NARU-chan" panggil Itachi.

Karena dipanggil reflex Naruto menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya, dan apa yang ia lihat adalah kakak dari kekasihnya –Sasuke Uchiha

"eh? Itachi nii? Ada apa?" hanya kata kata itulah yg keluar dari mulut Naruto karena ia heran kenapa kakak sang kekasih datang menghampirinya.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu" kata Itachi.

"eh?" kata Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia bingung dengan apa yg dimaksud dengan perkataan kakak sang kekasih.

"kalau kau ingin tahu keberadaan Ototou-Ku, ikutlah denganku" kata Itachi sambil melihat Naruto dari ekor matanya, sesuai dugaan Itachi. Kaget, ya kaget adalah ekspresi yg ditunjukkan Naruto saat ia melihat kekasih adiknya tersebut dari ekor matanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung mengikuti arah kemana Itachi pergi karena ia sangat ingin tahu dimana gerangan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

"Tsuzuki"


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

'SOULMATE MEAN'

Judul lain : Arti belahan jiwa

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Bitter Trap : MIYAWAKI Yukino

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Drama (gak tau yang mana, yang pasti gakjelas)

Pairing : Sasuke U Naruto U

.

.

.

.

-Naruto POV-

"kalau kau ingin tahu keberadaan Ototou-Ku, ikutlah denganku" kata Itachi sambil melihat kearahku dari ekor matanya. Kaget, ya kaget adalah ekspresi yang aku tunjukkan saat mendengar perkataan itachi. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku ketika melihat itachi mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung mengikuti arah kemana itachi pergi karena aku sangat ingin tahu dimana dan keadaan sasuke sekarang. Sekarang aku berjalan kearah jalan yang dilalui oleh itachi, berjalan dan terus berjalan.

^Kediaman Uchiha^

"Masuklah…" kata itachi-nii kepadaku yang saat ini sedang berdiam diri di depan pintu kediaman uchiha.

Tapi entah mengapa aku menjadi sangat gugup dan tidak berani melangkahkan kakiku secenti pun. Aku bingung, entah mengapa rasanya kakiku sangat sulit digerakkan. Mungkin karena itachi-nii melihatku tidak bergeming dari depan pintu, itachi-nii langsung menarikku keruang tengah.

Setelah sampai diruang tengah aku terkejut karena melihat tempat menaruh 'abu' orang yang sudah tiada. Aku bingung kenapa Itachi-nii menarikku kesini, dan apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan abu itu? Memangnya itu abu siapa? Apakah aku mengenalnya?

"Dia...-" aku tersentak kaget karena tiba – tiba saja Itachi-nii berbicara, huh!

"Dia... adalah orang yang kau kenal." Lanjut Itachi-nii.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi-nii tiba-tiba saja aku terdiam, entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Entah hanya perasaanku atau apa, aku merasa sangat tegang dan... takut.

"Ini debu milik Kyuubi Namikaze" kata Itachi-nii dengan wajah dan nada datar.

**DEG!**

Entah kenapa dadaku sesak, dan sulit bernafas. Apakah benar yang dikatakan Itachi-nii? Itachi-nii bercand kan? Tidak mungkin kan? Tidak... mustahil, ini... itachi-nii pasti salah! Ini tidak mungkin debu milik kyuubi kan? Bukan kyuu yang itu kan? Orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak kandungku?! Cinta pertamaku?! MUSTAHIL! Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai hal ini! Ini mustahil!

-End Naruto POV-

-Normal POV-

"kau sudah tahu kalau sewaktu kecil sasuke berada dipanti, kan?" kata itachi sambil menatap naruto yang masih terlihat sangat syok. ''disana sasuke dan kyuubi tumbuh bersama seperti saudara jadi sudah pasti sasuke mendengar tentang dirimu dari kyuubi'' lanjut itachi sambil melirik naruto dari ekor matanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh naruto -syok-. tapi tiba - tiba saja itachi tersentak kaget karena melihat ari mata yang menetes dipipi naruto. dan itachi mendapat satu kesimpulan, yaitu bahwa naruto tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi pada kyuubi enam tahun yang lalu.

"hahh... sepertinya kau tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi pada kyuubi?" pancing itachi untuk mengetahui kebenaran, walaupun itachi sudah tahu tentang kebenaran dari ini semua.

.

.

.

setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih cocok disebut pernyataan dari itachi, naruto memasang raut wajah bingung dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengapit dagunya seolah - olah sedang berfikir (memang kenyataannya seperti itu). "humm... enam tahun yang lalu ya?" kata naruto polos seperti tidak terjadi apapun. melihat itu pun itachi swetdrop sendiri, ia bingung kenapa ada ya orang yang kelewat polos seperti ini? padahal tadi suasana sedang tegang - tegangnya... ._.a

"ahh! aku tahu!" teriak naruto yang mendadak membuat itachi terkaget - kaget mendengar teriakan naruto yang sangat memekakan telinga itu.

"tahu apa naruto?" tanya itachi yang masih ada sedikit swetdrop dikepalanya karena kelabilan naruto. 'aku heran kenapa sasuke dan kyuubi suka bocah labil seperti itu sih?' inner itachi yang heran karena tipe sasuke dan kyuubi yang sangat aneh.

"pasti waktu saat aku dan kyuubi jalan - jalan ke hutan kan?" kata naruto dengan nada yang kelewat senang, untung aku tidak suka pada perempuan ini. dan bila dibandingkan dia dengan kyuubi, kyuu lah yang unggul segalanya. selain otaknya yang encer, ramah, baik, dan lembut (dengan caranya sendiri) pokoknya kyuubi yang terbaik deh. tunggu! kenapa aku membandingkannya denglan kyuubi? kyuubi kan laki – laki? Ah! Tapi aku tidak perduli! Karena memang kenyataannya aku menyuka- TIDAK! Tapi mencintau kyuubi. Aku tidak perduli perkataan orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini gay, ataupun pecinta sesama! Aku tidak perduli! Karena ya... aku memang mencintai kyuubi sejak hari itu...

~FlashBack~

Itachi kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan ditaman merasa terganggu saat mendengar suara isak tangis yang sangat memilukan. Suara itu semakin lama semakin mengecil menambah rasa sakit untuk orang yang mendengarnya. Karena Itachi kecil yang mempunyai jiwa 'ingin tahu' yang sangat besar ia mencari asal suara itu berasal. Ditengokkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari asal suara isak tangis itu berasal. Rupanya suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya, lebih tepatnya dari arah hutan kecil yang ada di belakangnya. Itachi mulai berjalan mencari sumber suara isak tangis itu berasal.

Setelah berjalan kesana kemari mengelilingi hutan kecil tersebut, itachi merasa sangat lelah, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berteduh dibawah pohon besar yang rindang. Tidak lama setelah ia berteduh dibawah pohon tersebut, tiba – tiba saja ia mendengar suara isak tangis itu lagi. Dan suaranya semakin lama semakin jelas, ia mengikuti arah dari mana suara itu berasal. Setelah bersusah payah ia mencoba melewati semak – semak yang lebih tinggi dari tubuh mungilnya itu, ia telah sampai pada sumber suara isak tangis yang sangat menyayat hati tersebut. Dan rupanya suara isak tangis yang menyayat hati tersebut berasal dari anak laki – laki berwajah sangat manis.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya itachi sedikit pangling mengira anak manis tersebut perempuan, karena melihat wajahnya yang sangat manis dengan rambut yang panjangnya melewati bahu, pipi chubby yang merona, mata bulat besar berwarna merah menyala dan tajam seperti kucing, serta bibir tipis berwarna merah setelah habis menangis, benar – benar membuat mata semua orang akan tertipu bahwa anak itu sebenarnya adalah laki – laki. Karena itachi tidak tega melihat anak manis itu mengeluarkan Kristal beningnya kembali, ia segera menuju ke tempat anak itu duduk. Dan tanpa aba – aba ia segera menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah anak itu.

Itachi melihat anak itu lama, lalu... "ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya itachi pada anak manis yang sedang menangis itu.

Mendengar suara yang tiba –tiba saja memasuki gendang telinganya, anak manis tersebut langsung saja tersentak kaget karena tidak menyadari kehariran orang lain yang tiba – tiba saja datang tersebut. Anak manis tersebut memandang itachi dengan mata sembabnya sebentar lalu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain setelah melihat senyuman manis yang disuguhkan(?) oleh itachi kepadanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya itachi yang tidak mau menyerah soal 'ingin mengetahui tentang coretgadiscoret pria manis disampingnya ini'

Tetapi ucapan itachi hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh anak manis tersebut. Itachi sudah tidak perduli dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi anak manis yang sangat disukainya tersebut dalam pandangan pertama.

"hey! apa kamu mendengarku?" tanya itachi kembali tanpa rasa pantang menyerah tersebut.

"tentu saja orang tua! Aku mendengarmu!" kata anak manis tersebut dengan sedikit terisak setelah mendengar suara cempreng(?) itachi.

"hah? Tua?" tanya itachi bingung dengan perkataan anak manis tersebut.

"ya tua! Lihat saja wajahmu itu, masih kecil saja kau sudah mempunyai keriput. Huh!" kata anak manis tersebut dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang chubby sambil menunjuk wajah itachi.

"hey! Ini bukan keriput, tapi tanda lahir!" kata itachi yang kesal karena tanda lahirnya yang dikatai keriput.

"kalau aku bilang keriput, ya keriput!" kata anak kecil tersebut tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya.

"sudah kubilang bahwa ini adalah tanda lahir! Tapi... sudah lah! Aku tidak perduli, yang pasti kau sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"eh?!" kaget, ya tentu saja kaget. Anak manis tersebut benar – benar tidak sadar bahwa tangisannya sudah reda.

"syukurlah ya~" kata itachi dengan nada senang karena pertengkaran bodoh mereka membuat anak manis tersebut tidak menangis lagi.

"kyuubi..."

"eh?" hanya itulah yang diucapkan kyuubi karena tidak mengerti maksud anak manis tersebut.

"cih. Sudah keriputan bodoh pula!" kata anak manis tersebut dengan kesal.

"hei! Apa maksudmu dengan bodoh itu hah?! Kau tahu bahwa aku itu selalu juara satu dikelas!" kata itachi sangat kesal karena dikatai bodoh oleh anak manis itu.

"aku tidak perduli" jawab anak manis itu dengan dingin.

"baiklah, jadi apa maksudmu dengan yang tadi?" tanya itachi.

"yang mana?" bukannya menjawab anak manis tersebut malah balik bertanya.

"kuh! Kau ini masih kecil sudah pikun ya! Tentu saja yang tadi. Rupanya kau itu bodoh ya" sungut(?) itachi dengan kekesalan yang hampir memuncak.

"ohh... yang tadi"

"jadi apa?" tanya itachi yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"cih! Tentu saja itu namaku bodoh!" jawab anak manis tapi bermulut pahit yang diketahui bernama kyuubi.

"hei! Aku tidak bo-"

"kyuubi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsuzuki"


End file.
